In the Middle of the Night
by Envi-chan
Summary: Ch. 2 is up. Puraido says the title's staying the same. Can't really think up a summary of this without giving a lot away. Read if you like wierd stuff like I usually write...it's just not me writing it...Roxas x Namine.
1. In One Night

HELLO!!! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while. It WILL be done soon. I have finals all week so I'll be tired. I'll try to update this weekend, but no promises! This is a story that my friend Puraido wrote…..no, that's not her real name. It's her Homunculi name. Anywhoo, I've been beta testing this for her and have 6 chapters of it already. I have to correct mistakes though since my computer lost them before….-pouts- We are in this story, but not the main pairing –I HATE stories like that.- She's Kaida and I'm Taka. This is a little bit of crossover with a few things that you'll probably recognize. If not, review with any questions and I'll answer them. Be happy I'm typing this for you….I'm gonna get scoliosis from sitting on this bench and trying to type. Anyway, I'm rambling again. So, onto the story.

Warnings: RoxasxNamine –not my favorite pairing, but my friend doesn't like yaoi-, language, character death –sadness-, talking through the first person –I think…- with Puraido's perspective. OOC, OC, and AU.

----------

CHAPTER ONE  
_In One Night_

What a horrible day for a funeral, I thought; it was dark and rainy again at Twiverse Town**(1)**. I looked at the blonde haired Roxas. He was crying again.

"Why me?" Roxas whispered to himself, "Why my family..." I just looked down at the floor and than the 3 coffins. Three of the Traeh**(2)** family members were lost on that night... Sora, Roxas's Big brother; his father; and his mother. I lived in the house next-door to Roxas, and was a witness of the wickedness that went on in that house...

---Flashback---

Roxas couldn't sleep; a horrible rain storm had come in. The thunder and lightening didn't seem to stop. Roxas rolled around in his bed and sighed. All of a sudden, a loud boom scared Roxas.

"That didn't sound like thunder..." he whispered quietly, and heard another shot, followed by a blood curdling scream. "Mom?" Roxas wondered, and went into the hallway. He cracked open his parent's room door and saw them both dead. He gasped, than quickly covered his mouth. The dark figure that killed his mom and dad noticed him. 'KUSO!**(3)**' Roxas thought and ran into Sora's room. 'Is he... is he dead?' Roxas wondered, than heard a loud snore. 'Nah, he is just being a heavy sleeper, as usual' he thought. "Sora… Sora, wake up!" Roxas said with a loud whisper. Sora didn't budge, he just turned in his paupu fruit pajamas**(4)**. Roxas sighed and whispered, " Sora... I got muffins". Sora jumped awake

"Cool! I like pancakes!" he shouted.

"SHH!!!" Roxas said, and pulled Sora out of bed and downstairs.

"Where are we goin'?" Sora asked.

"SHH! Sora, there's a murderer in the house!" Roxas said quietly. Just as he finished, an evil, icy voice said from behind,

"There you are." Roxas went wide eyed and looked behind him. A man with a long black trench coat, gloves, and boots was standing with an evil smirk coming from his mouth, the only thing on his face that was visible.

"Run…" Sora said, pulling out his keyblade.

"But..." Roxas started.

"RUN!!!" Sora demanded. The man in the long black coat took out a weapon; Roxas couldn't see it very well in the dark. The man quickly came after Roxas with his killing instrument. Sora quickly blocked it. "RUN!!! NOW!!" Sora screamed, "AND GET KAIDA**(5)**!!!". Roxas ran as fast as he could and stopped at the door and took a quick look back. "GO!" Sora screamed, still blocking the man. Roxas ran out the door and went to the next house; my house. The Traeh family and I had a family relationship; we were neighbors for 9 years. I loved the Traeh family with a passion; they were like mine, for I had lived alone since I was 10. Roxas rang my doorbell and screamed in panic,

"KAIDA!!! LEMME IN!!!!" It's a good thing I'm a light sleeper. I quickly let Roxas in.

"It's 3 AM, Roxas," I said and rubbed my eye, "what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kaida, there is someone in my house, he killed my father and mother!"

"NANI?!?!?!?**(6)**" I screamed and quickly grabbed my Ryu Blade**(7)** and ran in my heart pajamas with Roxas to the door. We ran outside, in the rain, to his house. He opened the door to find the murder had vanished and Sora…was on the floor... dead. Roxas was horrified. He just stared at the motionless, bloody Sora. I turned to look at him, tears were in his eyes. I walked up to him and hugged him. It seemed holding him was the only thing I could do. He just lost everything, in one night.

-CHAPTER 1 END-

----------

**(1) **A cross of Twilight and Traverse Town…..damn you Puraido and your stupid puns….

**(2) **Heart spelt backwards…once again…bad puns….

**(3) **Kuso Japanese for 'shit'.

**(4) **I WANT SORA'S JAMMIES!!!!!

**(5) **Kaida is a Japanese girl's name that means Little Dragon.

**(6) **Nani Japanese for 'what'

**(7) **Ryu Blade translates to 'Dragon Blade'

----------

That's it for the first chapter. –looks up to all she's corrected-…..Puraido needs better grammar…Puraido: QUIET YOU!

HEY!!!! Who's the one correcting this?!?!

Anyway, please review. I'm going to try to get at least another chapter up tonight. Probably two or three, but until then, Sayonara!

Envi & Puraido


	2. Kaida's Family

YAYS!!! Chapter two is fixed and up! DAMN YOU PURAIDO AND YOUR BAD GRAMMAR!!!!! Anyway, one part in this chapter seems a _little_ weird. Just clarifying that Kaida and Roxas are JUST FRIENDS. Wow, not much to type today. Except two things that I have to say, I-HATE-FINALS!!!!!!! And MY STUPID WALLS ARE TOO THIN!!!!!!!!!! When I get angry –like I did today- I REALLY want to kick the wall, but the last three times that I did, even though I wasn't wearing shoes, I put really deep holes in them…..I have issues…..

Disclaimer: -I think that I forgot this in the last chapter….oops- Puraido and I don't own any of this except the plot. All characters belong to their original creators except for any that we made up.

---CHAPTER 2---  
_-Kaida's Family-_

_----------__  
_  
(-BACK TO THE PRESENT-)

Once the funeral ended, Roxas and I went back to my house so he could escape the never-ending family phone calls from his home.

"So...uhhh…where are you gonna stay?" I asked, looking at Roxas.

"I-… I don't know..." he replied, sitting on my couch.

"Well," I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, "you're welcome to stay here if you want." Roxas looked over at me,

"Really? Cus' I don't want to be a bother to you," he said.

"Of course! I owe you guys alot from when my family died." Roxas made a confused face, than realized my family had been dead for about two years now, from a hit-and-run car accident in which only I survived. I lost my brother, Ryu; my mom; and my dad. I'd been only thirteen and still had the scar from the accident on my shoulder. I had slept at Roxas and Sora's house for two weeks. He and looked at me,

"Thanks Kaida," he said, hugging me. I hugged him back.

"No problem, Roxas. Hmmm its ten, you wanna go to bed?" I asked.

"I guess," he sighed. I walked him to his new room upstairs.

"Here, you can stay in Ryu's old room. My room is right next to it. If you need anything, just ask," I said. "Yeah, thanks," Roxas said, dully. I left the room so he could change into some of Ryu's old pajamas. He slipped them on and tried to sleep.

----------

Meanwhile, I was wide awake on my bed. I turned on the lamp next to me, took a family album out from under my bed, and flipped to the section of me and Ryu training together in our 'Dojo' in the basement. It's kind of funny. Ryu and Roxas are almost the same person. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference was Ryu was older than Roxas and I. Sora and I were almost the same too. I have brown hair, blue eyes, and so did he, but he was older than me. I flipped the page, again, to pics that Sora took of me with Ryu at his last moments. He gave me his sword, which was a lot better than mine. The long blade with a dragon handle and cover that he gave me. It was the last thing he did before he died. I remember him saying,

"I love you Kaida, I would die for you." Sora and Roxas also took pics of me with my parents before they died and how they said,

"It was better that they were going to die than have me hurt." Even though pieces of glass left my left shoulder with a scar, almost resembling Ryu's blade. I decided to bury my blade with my brother so he would remember me in heaven and would be able to protect himself from evil spirits. Roxas took a picture of him with my old blade.  
"You miss them, don't you?" Before I knew it, Roxas was standing in my doorway. I sighed,

"I guess I do," I replied, a little upset as I closed my album. Roxas came in and sat next to me. A picture of Ryu and I flew out. He was in a tuxedo, and I was in my purple dress. We were hugging; we gave this picture to our parents for their anniversary. I flipped the back of it. "_Happy 10th Anniversary, Love your dragons, Kaida and Ryu" _Roxas read the back of the picture,

"Love your dragons?" he said curiously.

"Yeah, my name, Kaida, means 'little dragon', and Ryu means dragon," I said. "My mom and dad called me Dragoness, and Ryu, Dragon Wing," I continued.

"Oh, I never heard them call you guys that," Roxas said.

"Yeah, it was only when our whole family was together. It was our little thing," I replied.

"Hmmm, I see," said Roxas. I yawned; it was late. It was now twelve.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed," I said kind of tired.

"Kaida, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I'm a little afraid of the murderer coming back," he said nervously. Since me, Sora, and Roxas fell asleep together when my family died, I decided to return the favor. I just smiled,

"Sure Roxas," I said and moved over to let Roxas in. Roxas lay down next to me. I turned off my lamp, and while Roxas fell into sleep, he whispered,

"Thanks, Kaida". As soon as he fell asleep, I slipped my hand under my pillow and grabbed a picture. It was a picture of Sora, Roxas, our parents, and I. I looked at it, sighed, put it back under my pillow, and fell asleep.

-CHAPTER 2 END-

----------

….Wow…….no little things to add notes to……Anyway, review please!!!!!!!! Reviews make me happy. :) Now I have to go clean my room…..damn…. Sayonara!!!

Envi and Puraido


End file.
